The present invention relates generally to watering systems for poultry and/or small animals and, more particularly, to watering systems employing trigger drinkers.
Various trigger drinkers are presently known. One preferred type is described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,373, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. The disclosure of that reference is specifically incorporated herein. In general, trigger drinkers can be mounted directly into a fluid supply line. In a typical system, a plurality of horizontal supply lines are adjustably suspended from the ceiling of a poultry house at heights determined by the size of the birds therein. Each supply line can extend for over 50 meters in length and include a large number of spaced-apart trigger drinkers. This invention is also useful in cage-bank houses.
Trigger drinkers can be activated by not only pushing the trigger pin directly into the trigger drinker, but also by pushing sideways on the trigger pin. This allows birds to easily obtain water from the trigger drinker. Recently, chicken producers have utilized cages having decreased cage heights in cage bank systems. This decreased cage height, coupled with the ease of operation of the trigger drinker, required a means to prevent chickens from inadvertently bumping the trigger drinker. By providing a shielding arrangement surrounding the trigger pin, chickens are taught to activate the trigger drinker by pushing directly upward on the nipple.
Trigger drinkers have achieved wide spread acceptance as being suitable for watering poultry of all ages. However, as the chicks grow, the location of the trigger drinker must be constantly moved upward to prevent the poultry from inadvertently bumping the trigger drinker and discharging water into the chicken's environment. However, chickens vary in size and in order for the smaller chickens to activate the trigger, the device must be lower than needed for larger chickens. These larger birds can inadvertently bump unguarded trigger drinkers.
Additionally, poultry learn to bump the trigger drinkers to get cool in hot weather. This is beneficial to cool the birds, however spillage of water can cause odor, disease, infection, and sanitation problems.
In general, it is important to optimize the watering system in a given poultry house by reducing the number of different apparatus that must be used as the poultry grow, minimizing assembly maintenance and repair time, and eliminating leaks and spillage onto the floor area. Since trigger drinkers have otherwise been the preferred watering device for poultry and small animals, it is desirable to obtain a drinker shield arrangement complimentary or compatible with trigger drinkers which would prevent accidental activation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved watering device for poultry and small animals.
Another object is the provision of a shield means which is lightweight, inexpensive, and easy to attach to a trigger drinker watering unit to prevent accidental activation of the trigger drinker.
A further object is to provide a means to teach chickens and other small animals to activate a trigger pin from below the trigger pin.
A further object is to teach chickens and small animals to use better drinking position thereby eliminating spillage of water.
A further object is to provide a means so that chickens obtain more water in each peck.
Yet another object is to provide a shield that is open to the view of chickens and other small animals so that the glistening of water and/or the pin can be seen from the side of the trigger drinker.
Yet still another object is the provision of a drinker unit which helps to eliminate boss birds from controlling the water supply by allowing the drinker to be place distant from the feeder.
These and other objects of the present invention are obtained in the provision of a shield to protect a trigger drinker from incidental bumping by poultry and other animals. The shield is constructed to allow birds to drink from below the watering nipple, yet prevent inadvertent activation by non-drinking contact.
A preferred embodiment of the shield is conical in shape with a bottom portion having a greater diameter than the top portion. The bottom of the shield is slightly below the bottom of the trigger pin or nipple. A plurality of struts connecting the bottom circular section to the circular drinker housing on top form the sides of the conical shaped shield.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the present invention will be readily apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description in conjunction with the drawings.